


Babysitting

by myravenspirit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Gray grumbles about staying home, but Juvia reminds him that she had told him that she had promised Gajeel and Levy that she would babysit their son.  Gray warms up to the idea as practice for when they have a child.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 15





	Babysitting

“Why am I babysitting with you?” Gray asked Juvia for the seventh time as she sat on the floor and changed Gajeel and Levy’s baby’s diaper for what seemed like the third time.

Gray felt nauseous as the scent of the kid’s diaper hit his nose and wondered how the sensitive nose of the iron dragon slayer could handle the diaper of his nine month old son.

Juvia turned blue eyes to Gray for a moment and smiled at him. “You offered Gray-sama. Juvia said she had made other plans today and you claimed you had nothing to do yourself, so you stayed home with Juvia and baby Gage,” she reminded him.

He lifted his foot and pushed on her shoulder as she turned her attention back to Gage. It annoyed him that a baby held her attention better.

_What happens when we have our own baby? Will I resent her when she needs to take care of Greige…wait would we have a son named Greige to match the Edolas Gray and Juvia?_

_A son?!_

“Juvia is going to set Gage down for a nap after Gage has his bottle. Then Juvia is all Gray-sama’s until Gage wakes up,” she told Gray gently as she buttoned up Kira’s onesie, the baby already sucking away at the fluids in the bottle.

She stood up with the baby and lifted up the dirty diaper as well. “Juvia will be back shortly Gray-sama,” Juvia promised with a smile.

The baby eyed him with dark eyes like his father but his mother’s blue hair. Gray gave a sniff of indifference as Juvia walked to their bedroom.

Gray leaned back against the couch and contemplated their relationship. They finally moved in together officially after everything was settled down and the guild was back together. More importantly he figured his shit out.

 _“Find a place, two bedrooms, and under two hundred thousand jewels a month,”_ he had told her.

Her eyes were wide. _“T-two rooms? We won’t…Juvia thought since her body belonged to Gray-sama now that…that…”_ she trailed off and he could see her disappointment.

He lifted her chin up and stared at her, probably more heatedly than he meant to by the response of her blush and that she was literally starting to warm herself up. _“The second room is a spare for guests or…”_ he trailed off as well and left it open ended for her to interpret. He saw her eyes widen in surprise and he refused to have her squeal and ruin the moment. He quickly caught her lips and the kiss turned heated quickly.

 _“Juvia… Juvia wants Gray-sama to take her away from the party now,”_ she whispered against his lips when they parted, a thin trail of saliva between them breaking.

They ended up at his place that hadn’t been opened since he left it. He made an ice key and opened it quickly. They didn’t have sex that night because he didn’t want to take advantage of an inebriated Juvia –he made a note to stay close to her next time so Gildarts or Wakaba would stop feeding her drinks –he wanted her sober for their first time together. They ended up just cuddling and kissing until she fell asleep tucked under his chin, her body above his. He held her close and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

In the morning, Juvia took charge and they tumbled around in bed until they were both spent, and he was staring down at her.

He had only one random partner before her when he was sixteen, on a solo mission and it just happened by chance.

He knew Juvia’s asshole ex, who was to remain nameless for all of eternity, had convince her to have sex.

It had annoyed Gray that he didn’t own that moment with Juvia, but she flipped it back onto him and his virginity should have been hers.

 _Touché,_ Gray thought with a smirk and heard Juvia singling softly. It was a lullaby, soft with a sweet melody. Bringing him back to the present.

Gray looked at the changing mat on the floor and the other things on the floor. He got up off their couch and tidied up for her, the least he could do.

He knew that Gajeel trusted Juvia with his kid, despite sometimes his grumblings, but she was the iron dragon slayer’s best friend from when they were part of the Phantom Guild. They worked well together and Gajeel was also protective of Juvia in his own way.

Gray understood why Gajeel convinced Levy to have Juvia as the godmother of his choice. Levy couldn’t decide on a godfather, so she chose Lucy as the other godmother.

Lily had been offended that neither of the parents thought of asking the Exceed to be a godparent.

“Juvia put Gage down for his nap…darling, are you cleaning up?” Juvia asked him with surprise written all over her face.

Gray stared at the baby toys in his hands that he was picked off the floor. “Uh…yeah…I mean you have done everything today and the squirt’s parents aren’t coming until tonight…so I thought I’d be useful,” he offered.

Juvia smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Gray-sama, when we have a little one, are you going to help me clean up after him or her?” She asked sweetly.

“It’ll be a boy because the Edolas…mmph!” He grunted out as Juvia placed a hand over his mouth. He frowned at her. She lowered her hand and gave him a pointed look. He sighed. “Does it matter if you know what that Gray and Juvia have?”

“Juvia doesn’t want spoilers!” She complained.

He pulled her closer letting the two toys drop back to the floor. “We could always start to try on our own little one,” he purred out and leaned down.

“No baby until Gray-sama and Juvia walk down the aisle!” She huffed at him.

“You can’t wear a white dress to our wedding,” he smirked as he squeezed her bottom and she gasped. He seized his chance and moulded his lips against hers. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly and eagerly returned his kiss. He stepped back toward the couch and she made a small noise of protest.

He made the last two steps and pulled her down onto his lap. He played with the hem of her shirt. He left her lips and busied himself with her jaw and neck. “Let’s elope then and make the baby now, it’ll take some time,” he murmured against her skin.

“Gray-sama only wants to elope with Juvia?” She asked with a sniff.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. “Shit, no. I…remember what I said? You give me power to live. You are my everything. I just thought eloping could be quicker and we could try and put a baby into that spare room faster. We’ve been living here a year and we’ve done nothing with it,” he rubbed her flat stomach. “I also think your kind of cute when you care for a baby,” he admitted and glanced away.

Juvia wrapped her arms around him, pressing his cheek into her breast which he gladly sank against. “Juvia thinks this is a crappy proposal but loves the idea of being married and making our little one. Juvia only requests that Gray-sama consider a small wedding at the Guild,” she told him as she rubbed his back.

He tightened his arms around her waist and nodded into her breasts. “Anything you want,” he murmured out.

A loud cry erupted and Juvia lifted her head up. “Levy said they are letting him self-soothe, remember?” Gray reminded her gently.

He saw Juvia’s bottom lip wobble. “But what if he crawled out of his sleeping pen and hurt himself? Juvia is his godmother…Juvia’s just going to check on him,” she said softly and tried to extricate herself.

“Those are cries that want attention, Gage’s fine,” Gray assured her then rolled her onto the couch and pinned her down. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. “This is practice, you can’t run to our child whenever they cry. They have to self-soothe,” he reminded her as she disengaged from the kiss and twisted on the couch until she was on her hands and knees and staring at their bedroom door.

Usually, he would be quite fine with the position that Juvia was in, the curve of her ass perfectly fitted against his pelvis. But he could feel her tension.

He rubbed her back and eased off the couch. She glanced up at him and blinked. “Practice, I need to learn to hold a kid too,” he huffed out as an excuse as he walked to their bedroom.

He opened the door to see Gage sitting up in the small sleeping pen that Gajeel set up quickly as Levy drilled Juvia on everything that Gage usually needed and did between the hours of his drop off and his pickup.

Dark eyes were filled with tears as he shook tiny fists, his left clutching tightly to his blankie.

Gray leaned down and lifted up Gage patted his bottom as he had seen Juvia, Lucy, and the parents do. He was fine. “So why are you crying?” Gray hummed out and brought him out of the bedroom.

Juvia snorted and sat up on her knees. “Gray-sama did exactly what he told Juvia not to do!” 

He stood still and glanced at the baby in his arms, already dozing off in his arms. “He was crying and shaking his little fists!” He complained and sat down on the couch. “What was I supposed to do? Leave him there?” He questioned Juvia.

Juvia smiled at him as he leaned back against the other end of the couch, making it easier for Gage to get comfortable. “Juvia thinks she and Gray-sama will be against the self-soothe method of parenting,” she teased.

“I don’t get why it’s fun to torture a baby. See, he’s asleep already,” Gray pointed down to Gage.

“It’ll be our little secret, Gray-sama,” Juvia smiled as she got up and bent over and picked up the toys, giving him a great view of her ass in her shorts.

He sighed with a huff. “Kids are also a boner killer. I’m putting you on a limit of three. We’ll be lucky to make two let alone three,” Gray told her as he adjusted Gage on his chest.

Juvia turned around and smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed him slowly. “That’s what midnight quickies are for,” she hummed out.

“My favourite kind of quickie,” he smirked at her.

“Juvia is going to finish tidying up and make food for Gage and Gray-sama,” she said with a smile before turning around. Gray lifted his hand off Gage’s back and managed to slap Juvia’s ass. She made a small noise and walked away from him.

Gray smirked and closed his eyes. He would love to move forward, but only if it were Juvia that was by his side.

 _Greige_ , _we’re going to bring you into this world. The son we will treasure,_ Gray thought to himself.

Gray heard the doorbell and Juvia got up from the couch as Gray remained on the floor between her legs, back to her, as he played with Gage and the puzzle toy.

Juvia swung her creamy white leg over his face and ran to the door. She opened it and stepped back. “Gajeel-kun, you came back for Gage so soon?” Juvia asked.

“It’s seven o’clock and Levy misses him already. Thanks for watching him…” he said to Juvia and then turned his attention to Gray playing with Gage. He snickered and pointed at Gray. “You always said babies were annoying! My Levy and I made one cute enough to play with, huh?” He teased out.

Gray shrugged. “Won’t be as cute as mine and Juvia’s when we have one. I’d bet ten thousand jewels on it,” he said with a smirk.

“You’re on!” Gajeel barked out as he marched over and lifted up Gage. “I’ll have to comeback for the sleeping pen…unless you two want to keep it for the near future,” he said with a wink.

“Gajeel-kun we’re not even close to having a baby!” Juvia huffed out.

Gajeel walked up to Juvia and sniffed her. “Nah, I say you’re definitely knocked up with your new scent. Ice boy must’ve been eager,” Gajeel said flatly.

Gray shook on the spot on the floor while Juvia handed the bag to Gajeel who shouldered it and the clapped her on the shoulder. “Gage wave bye-bye to your Aunty Ame Onna! Soon you’ll have a playmate!” Gajeel laughed as he left the apartment.

Juvia shut the door and turned back to Gray with wide eyes. “Juvia used water body magic…is that bad?!” She cried out and sank to the floor.

Gray scrambled over and hugged her, kissing the top of her head as he took her into his arms. “Shouldn’t be but let’s not push it. No more water body magic until the baby is here. We should get it confirmed and…” he gasped.

“Gray-sama?” She sniffled out.

“Erza is going to kill us…we have to get married by the end of the week and hope none of the dragon slayers ruin it,” Gray groaned out. “Why is there one too many of them in the guild?!”

“We’re going to have a bastard!” Juvia cried in his arms.

“Don’t flood the apartment. It’ll be okay. We’ll call Lucy and she’ll help us out,” Gray promised her. He lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away. “This is amazing, we just talked about our baby and we’re going to have one. It’s okay if it’s unconventional, but your mine and I’m yours and we’re going to be a family,” he told her and kissed her brow.

“Juvia thinks…it was when she visited you,” she sniffed out. He had been on a three week mission of reconnaissance work for the council. He told her to stay home, but like always, she had a good sense of where he was, and she found him at his hotel room. He had complained until she untied her trench coat, letting it pool at her feet and revealed the lacy lingerie beneath.

He gladly shut all of his blinds, messaging Jellal and Erza that Juvia showed up. Jellal messaged a vague message that was more awkward with the ‘thumbs up’ emoji and ‘have fun’.

Gray nodded and stood up, lifting her up in his arms. Hers wrapped around his neck. “I remember, it was a great night. Just you and me in a comfy bed, would you like to recreate that moment?” He asked with a smirk.

Juvia blushed and tucked her face into the crock of his neck. “Gray-sama is insatiable,” she murmured gently. 

“Not unlike my Juvia,” Gray chuckled as he kicked shut their bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I have mostly written for the Inuyasha fandom, but I am enjoying writing for Fairy Tail. I love all the characters!


End file.
